The NIH Blueprint for Neuroscience Research, a consortium of 8 NIH Institutes and Centers that support neuroscience research, established the Blueprint Neurotherapeutics Network (BPN) as a pipeline between the typical endpoint of NIH-funded research and the beginning of industry drug development. The BPN provides neuroscience researchers with funding and access to a full range of industry-style drug development services and expertise. The program is intended for projects requiring medicinal chemistry optimization and contract research organization (CRO) support through phase I clinical trials. Each project is directed by a Lead Development Team (LDT) composed of the principal investigator (PI), industry consultants contracted by NIH, and NIH staff. This team maps out a research strategy, including milestones, and oversees implementation by CROs. The NIH possesses senior-level, industry-experienced drug discovery and development consultants with expertise in medicinal chemistry, pharmaceutical development, chemistry manufacturing and controls (CMC), drug metabolism and pharmacokinetics (DMPK), toxicology, bioassay development, regulatory affairs, medical writing, and phase I clinical pharmacology to provide leadership and technical guidance on drug discovery and development projects in the BPN and possibly other NIH drug discovery and development programs and projects.